The Color of Love
by doujinshininjah
Summary: France has a gift. But what does that have to do with The Italy brothers secret romances? Why don't you read to find out? Not Itacest, sry.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since he could remember, France had what you could call a gift. Britain mockingly called it 'sex-dar' but Francis never saw it that way. He could see the auras of love between two people. Now, before you go and say 'that isn't something very special' there was more to these auras than one might think. The normal person would expect that Francis saw a color. But in fact, it was not only a color. These auras had shapes and all sorts of colors, they twisted and danced among the people, covering and surrounding them in many patterns and shades that the combination of designs were endless. One day he was walking out of a world conference when he saw Germany and Italy take a different route than all the others. He suspected a hidden romance and followed stealthily behind them.

He watched from his position in a nearby bush as their conversation behind the building drifted back and forth casually with Italy being his adorable self until Germany looked around and pulled the Italian close, locking his arms firmly around the shorter's waist. He leaned down and connected their lips. This is when the aura presented its self.

The colors were unimaginable. Starting with red, ribbons of color shot out from their position and twisted around them. The red gradually faded a little and pink slipped it's way around them as well, giving the young couple a very sweet and loving vibe. Francis could hear music coming from them, a strong and steady beat, powerful enough to move even the stoniest of hearts. Around the two, the red and pink gave way to blue and green, signaling that the kiss was coming to an end. Though Francis had yet to discover the meanings of the colors, he found wonder in this sense of his. The two pulled apart and locked hands, walking back out from behind the building carefully with fingers laced together tightly. France smiled. Their love had such beautiful colors.

'_There is no remedy for love but to love more." – Henry David Thoreau._


	2. Chapter 2

The ever-gifted Francis watched the other nations for several more months for another romance to happen and for several months, nothing did. He was beginning to doubt the existence of more lovers among the nations. He watched all of the allies as more weeks passed, and nothing even seemed _suspicious._ Then, at the next world conference, he finally spotted something that caught his interest. Antonio and Romano. He watched them like a hawk, (ninja-like, of course. He didn't want to get caught.) noticing all the strange normalities of their relationship. When the lunch break came, Francis found it in his best interest to follow them into the garden of the Italian building (For the conference was in Italy.). What he saw when they were alone was something that only Spain had seen until this point.

Romano's personality became softer and more loving when it was just the two. He cuddled into Antonio's chest, smiling softly and his olive-colored eyes looked more than happy. Francis was shocked at the behavior but grateful that he'd followed nonetheless. A slow buildup of an aura started, the first color only starting with a little red around the base of their feet. When the two nations kissed is when the real color began to flood in. If Francis could give one word to their colors, it would have been passion.

The little red around their feet jumped up and swirled around them, creating gorgeous spirals and curls. The red peeled away, still lingering at their feet and giving way to orange and yellow. The two warm colors followed the path that the red had, but then split out to create flower-type shapes and glowing orbs of color. France was completely shocked. Never had he seen such a display of beauty and he wanted to paint it badly, but knew that not even the talented North Italy would have been able to capture this feeling. Then the colors fell. Confused, Francis was about to head back into the main building when a color he'd never seen on mortal nor nation presented its self. White. A glowing white, a pure and untainted flawless white. It covered them in a shell and then bursted like a bubble into little petal-esque shapes. The white drifted down and faded into the ground, and the kiss came to an end.

Francis finally headed back into the building, an inspired feeling in his gut and a pedobear smile on his face. When asked why he was smiling, he only replied:

"_You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly."_


End file.
